


Bitch

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel indulge in a little role-play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

Jack pulled into the driveway, his cock tenting his pants, aching with anticipation. It had been a long, tedious day at the mountain, especially knowing that Daniel was waiting for him at the house.

He put his keys in the front lock and had to take a deep, calming breath. Opened the door—and the sight that greeted him made him expell that breath very slowly and carefully, lest he come right there in his pants.

Daniel kneeled on the floor, totally naked except for the delicate leather dog collar Jack had given him, his eyes downcast, looking demure. An absolute vision of eager submission. Sunlight filtered through the doorway, making his short hair look silky and shiny. His skin… flawless, everywhere. And that mouth… He would have looked innocent, but for that lush mouth, and the pulse of desire that came off him in waves. 

Daniel sat there for a long time in silence, and Jack finally closed the door and leaned back against it.

“Daniel.”

“Yes, master?” came the immediate, breathy response.

Jack chewed the inside of his cheek. 

“Come here.”

On all fours, Daniel crawled slowly to his master and waited, those big blue eyes daring to look up at him with a touch of wonder. Jack decided to be kind, and brushed Daniel’s cheek with the back of his hand. Daniel leaned into the touch, ghosting his lips so lightly on Jack’s knuckles that it couldn’t really be described as a kiss—certainly not an action without an order—but the sentiment was there. Jack smoothed his hand through Daniel’s hair in reward.

“Did you miss me today?” Jack asked quietly, stroking his index fingers down the hollows of Daniel’s cheeks.

Daniel nodded and Jack raised an eyebrow. “I asked you a question.”

Swallowing with effort, Daniel lowered his eyes, “Yes, master. I missed you. So much.” Daniel bit his lip, and Jack knew he would have said more, but he hadn’t been asked more, and so he would stay silent. 

Jack traced his thumb over Daniel’s full bottom lip. “Did you touch yourself today, bitch?” He asked this softly, gently, easing Daniel into the role, but his voice did deepen and take a slightly rougher edge. Daniel’s shoulders squared instantly.

“No, master. You told me not to.”

Jack continued to pet his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “Very good. I like that you obey me, even when I’m not here to ensure it. You shall be rewarded.”

He hooked his palm around the back of Daniel’s neck and brought Daniel forward, until Daniel’s mouth pressed against the crotch of his jeans. Daniel shuddered ever so slightly, though not in revulsion, Jack was certain. Rather, it must have been so hard for Daniel to do nothing until he was given an order. But Jack knew that’s exactly what Daniel needed.

“Kiss me.” His voice sounded gravelly to his own ears.

Daniel pressed firm kisses on his cock. He kissed the head, the shaft, pressed deep into the folds of Jack’s crotch. Each kiss grew firmer, bolder, until Daniel mashed his cheeks against Jack’s dick, and rubbed the corners of his mouth and chin against Jack’s straining prick. Getting too bold there…

“Bitch. Stop.”

Daniel immediately ceased, pouting ever so slightly, and to anyone that didn’t know Daniel as well as Jack did, it would have just looked like a frown of concentration. Jack smoothed the pad of his thumb over Daniel’s eyebrow, a move that never failed to relax Daniel when they lay in bed all those glorious Sunday mornings, and he watched as Daniel took a deep breath and softened.

“Unzip me, pretty bitch.” Jack would never tire of calling Daniel his bitch. Never, never, never. In the field, Daniel was obstinate, head-strong and full of dissent. Once the collar was on, however, he was meek and obedient and every bit his sole possession.

Daniel’s hand trailed up his thighs and those long fingers reached the button of his fly.

Jack smacked the hands down. “With your teeth.”

Daniel chanced a look at him, nodded, and leaned forward. Very, very carefully, he worked the zipper down over Jack’s thick cock, causing Jack to inhale sharply. He trusted Daniel, Daniel was always careful and considerate, so he forced himself to relax and let Daniel bring the zipper all the way down. 

“Master?” Daniel asked, a bare, naked whisper that floated to the floor.

If Daniel had to speak this early in the game, it must be important.

“What is it?” Jack grew impatient, but tamped down on the feeling, giving Daniel the benefit of the doubt.

“I cannot unbutton brass buttons with my teeth, master. I’m sorry. May I use my hands?”

The way Daniel asked this, as if it actually pained him that he couldn’t do as Jack asked, as if he was shamed to ask permission for his hands, made Jack close his eyes for a moment to regain control.

He grunted, which Daniel understood as consent, and those long fingers quickly twisted and unhooked his fly, leaving Jack’s cock to push forward and swell against his underwear.

“Lick,” Jack ordered in a whisper.

Without pause, Daniel ran the full length of his tongue over the cotton material covering Jack, and Jack couldn’t bite back a moan. Daniel kept up the action, his strokes random and eager, almost passionate, until Jack’s underwear grew soaked with saliva and pre-come and stuck painfully rough around his prick. 

“Mouth it. Come on, Daniel, show me you want it,” Jack ordered.

Daniel opened his mouth and ran his lips up and down the shaft, mouthing the head, kissing and licking, in between nuzzling and rubbing his nose and chin over Jack’s throbbing dick. Jack couldn’t take much more, but he didn’t want Daniel to know that.

“Shoes.”

Daniel stopped, took a steadying breath, and crawled down to the floor. He kissed Jack’s right boot, quickly unlaced the shoe and removed it. He took off the sock. Then he repeated the kiss on Jack’s left boot, and removed the shoe and sock as well. Daniel stayed down at heel.

“Pants.”

In one deft, efficient motion, Daniel reached up and smoothed Jack’s pants and underwear over his hips, down his thighs, and let Jack lean on him to step out of the jeans. 

“Master?” That breathy whisper again.

“What?”

“May I kneel up to help you with your shirt?”

Jack considered. “No.” He cocked his head, but Daniel couldn’t see that, because Daniel’s forehead rested on Jack’s hip and Jack knew he was looking at the floor. “I want you on your knees.”

“Yes, master.” Ah, the sorrow in that voice. Jack felt tempted to relent, but no. He peeled his own shirt off, slowly, making sure that Daniel’s hungry eyes followed his every movement, took in every inch of revealed skin. 

Daniel looked flushed. A trickle of sweat beaded at his brow. He breathed deeply, but Jack noted the darkening of his eyes, the black pupils dilating. 

He took the base of his cock in hand and brought Daniel back in line. With a wicked grin, Jack tapped the head of his penis across Daniel’s pouty lips, gently smacking him, taunting him. Daniel whimpered, but stayed still.

Jack trapped Daniel’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled down, opening Daniel’s mouth. He placed the tip right up against the soft flesh of Daniel’s lips.

In a voice laced with power and self-confidence, Jack said, “Lick it.” 

Daniel shivered and laved at Jack’s prick, their eyes locked, a bit of a challenge in Jack’s gaze. Suddenly Jack gripped Daniel’s hair and forced him to take the entire length of his cock. 

He could feel the back of Daniel’s throat constrict around him, it felt wonderful, and vaguely he hoped he wasn’t hurting Daniel, but he wanted in, and he wanted in now, and he was the master here, so Daniel would have to take him.

And Daniel did. Daniel accommodated. But nothing more. Jack realized he waited for an order, and secretly Jack marveled at his control. He wound his fingers tighter into Daniel’s hair.

“Suck it, bitch.” 

Eagerly, Daniel pulled back and then engulfed the entire length, his rhythm quick, his mouth moist, hot, snug. Daniel wrapped his lips around his teeth and bobbed up and down, and Jack had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from moaning like a complete idiot. 

Daniel’s hands rubbed up and down his thighs, the action so gentle, so affectionate. Jack tugged his hair sharply, and Daniel stopped stroking, merely holding onto Jack’s hips. Jack draped his right leg over Daniel’s shoulder, pulling him in close, delving impossibly deep, hooking his leg across Daniel’s back, wrapping and twisting around him.

He thrust his hips forward, both hands now tangled in Daniels hair, and he could feel the change in Daniel’s breathing. Daniel now held his breath, his fingers digging into Jack’s hips, clinging on for dear life as he waited out the ride. 

Jack pulled out with a messy plop, and heard Daniel gasp for air. He wrenched Daniel’s head back, exposing the pale throat, his cock straining back towards the warm cavern of his bitch’s mouth. 

Daniel, in a daring move, snaked the tip of his tongue over the mushroomed head of Jack’s penis, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jack wondered if he should punish Daniel for his boldness, but Daniel gave such a heartfelt moan then and smiled softly, adding, “You taste so good, master.”

With a sigh, Jack pushed back into Daniel’s mouth, just as far as the head, and nodded his aproval. Daniel suckled him, his tongue stabbing into the slit over and over and over until Jack thought he would scream. He leaned back against the door and Daniel followed him insistently, refusing to relinquish his prize. 

Jack cupped Daniel’s jaw and held him still, and slowly, maddeningly slowly, pulled out. Using his forefinger and thumb, he formed a tight ring around the base of his shaft. 

“Open up. Tongue out.”

Daniel’s eyes blazed. His jaw dropped. Jack knew that Daniel loved performing bukake, loved having to sit perfectly still while his master stroked and jerked a full, purpled prick over his mouth. Jack knew that deep down in places Daniel would never admit to himself, he secretly wanted nothing more than to be used as a tool for Jack’s pleasure, for Jack’s come.

He fisted himself, his calloused hand pulling and jerking over his swollen flesh, the first drops of semen landing on Daniel’s tongue.

“Oh, master,” Daniel breathed, opening wider.

Jack lost control then, pumping himself like crazy, jerking the skin around the head of his penis, until the come shot out of him in thick, sticky ribbons, coating Daniel’s tongue, his lips, his cheeks, his chin. Daniel knew better than to swallow right away, keeping his mouth open until the last pearls landed.

Jack panted, curling over slightly, dizzy. “You may swallow,” he managed to get out.

 

Daniel closed his eyes and his mouth and gingerly swallowed Jack’s seed. Moved, Jack knelt down and licked at Daniel’s cheeks, lapping up his own spending from the corners of Daniel’s mouth.

He pushed Daniel down onto his back, kissing him possessively, rewarding him for a job well done. Jack’s tongue warred with Daniel’s, establishing dominance, but also inviting Daniel to play. Daniel’s arms wrapped around Jack’s shoulders and they lay there in the foyer, Jack pressed over Daniel, kissing him deeply, Jack moving his head from side to side, trying to push every pore of Daniel’s skin to his own, trying to crawl inside.

Daniel moaned softly and held on to him tightly, shaking. Jack wanted to return the favor, wanted to suck Daniel off right there, as he lay flushed and spread against the wooden floor, naked and needy and panting with want, unashamed, desperate to serve.

But that was not part of the role.

Jack held Daniel’s head in his hands. “Did you prepare yourself?” he asked in a low voice.

Daniel nodded.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“I did as you instructed, master,” Daniel answered. 

Jack nodded, running a hand down Daniel’s cheek, tracing his fingertips over Daniel’s neck, shoulder, pecs… stopping to pinch and tease a dusky nipple—and of course, right on cue, Daniel moaned and arched up—but Jack left it, his hand traveling down the rippling plains of Daniel’s taut torso, ghosting over the curve of hip, flattening his palm over Daniel’s long, slender prick, cupping Daniel’s heavy balls. 

Daniel groaned. “Feels good, master,” he said huskily.

Jack nodded, bringing Daniel’s leg up, trailing his nails across Daniel’s sac—loving the shudder and the way Daniel squeezed his eyes shut—and finally, teasing the puckered entrance of his hole. Daniel spread his legs and begged with his eyes, and Jack smiled and kissed him.

He pushed one finger in, so glad that Daniel had followed his instructions and already lubed the channel before he got home. Daniel sighed happily and shifted to give Jack better access. Jack kept up a steady rhythm with just one finger, fucking slowly in and out of Daniel, his eyes raking in the sight of Daniel’s bitten lip, shaking shoulders, twitching thigh muscles—he was gorgeous. 

“Master… please…” Daniel cried, then clamped his mouth shut.

“Please what, pretty bitch?” Jack asked, then sucked on Daniel’s chin.

“Please more, master, please, more…”

Jack added another finger and noted the way Daniel’s pelvis rocked up off the floor to meet him. Daniel’s arms were still wrapped around his shoulder, those long fingers splayed along his shoulder blades. Jack scissored his fingers, stretching the tight ring of Daniel’s anus, and Daniel’s fingernails dug little half-moons into Jack’s shoulders. 

“Ah…” Daniel sighed, practically writhing with satisfaction.

“Can you take more?” Not, do you want more? Not, would you like more? Simply, could he take it?

“Yes, master. I’m yours.” Daniel leaned up then and kissed him sweetly, and normally Jack wouldn’t have allowed it, it was too affectionate and presuming, but something was different about this round. Something was more… intimate about it, this time.

Jack nibbled at Daniel’s lips and invaded him with three fingers, starting to plunge in, fucking in and out of Daniel.

“Tell me, bitch. Tell me all about it.”

Daniel looked surprised. Jack had never wanted him to speak before. Jack smiled reassuringly and traced the shell of Daniel’s ear with his tongue, delving inside, blowing across it with a hot breath. “Tell me how you’re my bitch.”

Swallowing, Daniel tilted his head, letting Jack suck on his earlobe and pant in his ear. It all came out in a rush. “I… I’m your bitch. Oh, God. Master… Anything, anything you want. Any way I may please you. Oh! Oh, I want to please you.”

“Yes?” Jack asked, kissing at the back of Daniel’s jaw, surprised at how calm and controlled he sounded, while Daniel practically came out of his skin.

“I want you to use me, to fuck me, to beat me, if you want to.”

Visions of Daniel straddling Jack’s thighs while Jack spanked him took up residence behind Jack’s eyes. His cock, already stirred at the sight of Daniel so wanton and ready, now came fully to life. 

“What else?” Jack bit down on Daniel’s throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and past caring, and Daniel wound his arms tighter around Jack, pulling him in close, hooking a leg up around Jack’s waist.

“Please, master, please fuck me! Fuck your bitch!”

The way Daniel said it, fully aware of how filthy and lust-crazed and submissive he sounded, caused Jack to groan.

He flipped Daniel over onto his stomach and smacked his ass once, extremely hard. “On all fours, then.”

Like an exuberant puppy, Daniel lifted himself onto his hands and knees and spread his legs. Jack took position behind him and smiled, knowing this was how Daniel liked it best, doggy style, because Jack could stroke into him deeply, sharply, and rapidly enough to torture his prostate. 

Jack hesitated at Daniel’s entrance, briefly wondering if Daniel had used enough lube, if he had been stretched enough, worried about tearing. Daniel got down onto his forearms and lifted his ass in the air, whispering, “This bitch begs you, master.”

And that was it. Jack pushed inside, going more slowly than he would have liked, but no matter how well lubricated or stretched Daniel was, accommodating Jack’s huge prick had always been a bit of a task, and Jack waited patiently while Daniel forced himself to relax and take it all. 

Then the pounding started. First, rough jabs, withdrawing barely an inch or so, before sliding back in. Jack found Daniel’s glans and worried that spot again and again, reaching around to feel Daniel’s flagging erection burgeon once again. 

He could tell by the sounds of the grunts that Daniel had bit his lip, and he wondered how hard, and if there was blood, and how metallic it would taste when he kissed Daniel after. Taking deeper thrusts, Jack slid his palms up and down along Daniel’s sides, encouraging him to relax and take his fucking like a good bitch.

Daniel dropped his forehead to his hands and let Jack have at his ass; Jack could instantly feel the change. He got up onto the balls of his feet and began pistoning in and out of Daniel’s slick cunt, loving the way Daniel moaned and howled and clawed at the floor, loving the way his dick got squeezed and sheltered by the tight sphincter of Daniel’s delectable, well-defined ass. 

Jack pushed Daniel down now, holding him to the floor, and drilled into him, the pace increasing to fever pitch, his coated cock stabbing into Daniel now, marking him, claiming him, making him cry out in surrender. 

“Oh God, Jack, Jack---”

With a growl, Jack forced Daniel’s hips up, gripped his hair and bent him taut like a bow, and then proceeded to spank him—viciously—with every thrust in.

“Master!” he chastised, screwing into Daniel with a malicious circling of his hips. 

“Master… master… Forgive… me… oh!” Daniel’s thighs slid apart, accepting his spanking obediently. He went down to just the right angle, and Jack fucked into him with blind abandon.

Only the sound of Daniel’s ragged, coarse breathing made him take pause from his mindless rutting, long enough to let go of Daniel’s hair, position Daniel into a huddled ball and then drape himself over Daniel’s back. He put both hands on either side of Daniel’s ribs and nailed him like a dog, rutting, jabbing, fucking him fast and hard, no regard for anything but Jack's desperate need to bury himself as deeply as possible into Daniel’s cunt, to tie with his bitch, to shoot his jizz so far into Daniel that he’d be tasting it for weeks. 

Daniel sobbed and scratched at the floor, grunting, “Yeah, yeah,” in between moaning like a whore, and Jack had a flash of clarity, the sudden realization that this was their most perfect moment, that Daniel would never be more beautiful or more in his possession than right now, bent over on his floor, naked, collared, begging to be tied to him. 

“Touch yourself!” he shouted, sneering as Daniel’s right hand went to his own cock and began working furiously back and forth. Jack’s mouth went totally dry. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Damn you. Damn you, Daniel, you sexy bitch.” Jack wrenched Daniel’s hips up again and plowed into him, burying himself to the root, his hips pulsing forward minutely, little thrusts grazing just over Daniel’s prostate, so far into Daniel’s heat and muscle that Jack saw stars dance at the edge of his vision.

“Master. Let me come,” Daniel pleaded.

Jack slapped the floor and howled. “Yes!”

Daniel tensed, his ass clamped down around Jack’s prick so suddenly that Jack had to gulp in air, and then he could feel Daniel coming, could smell the bitter tang of his release, and Jack screwed him once, twice more, laced their fingers together, and then felt his orgasm build in his balls. 

It started at the base of his spine and shot through every nerve in his body and the next thing he knew, he came into Daniel, flooding his ass with a second burst of seed, the hot, sticky jizz coating Daniel’s cunt, dribbling out the hole, sliding down his thick, toned thighs. 

Jack collapsed on top of Daniel, unshed tears and sweat stinging his eyes. He just lay there, panting, his heart drumming against his ribs, and Daniel lay underneath him, warm, sweaty, panting as well, boneless and sated.

After a few seconds, Jack eased onto his side and rolled Daniel over. He frowned because Daniel wouldn’t open his eyes—he just lay there, hiccuping, shaking, and Jack’s gut tightened with worry. 

“Daniel? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” An automatic response, Jack knew.

He cupped Daniel’s chin and forced Daniel to face him. “Open your eyes.”

Jack thought those eyes never looked so blue, so fragile. “Are you hurt?”

Daniel shook his head. “No. Just… wow. Um, wow, master.”

Jack smiled, reached up and pulled the collar off, and whispered, “Daniel,” before he kissed Daniel soundly, diving into his mouth. 

Daniel’s hands wound into his hair as he stretched to meet Jack’s kiss, sliding his legs over and between Jack’s thighs, sighing softly when Jack pulled their bodies flush together. Jack licked at Daniel’s lips for a long time, causing Daniel to smile and nip playfully, his eyes closed, his entire body relaxed.

“You’re beautiful like this, Dr. Jackson,” he said huskily.

“I love you,” Daniel sighed, snuggling close.

Jack reeled. He must have betrayed his shock, because suddenly Daniel’s entire body tensed, muscles straining and coiled. He stroked Daniel’s back, but Daniel lay there breathlessly, waiting for a fight, or punishment, or to be asked to leave.

It didn’t take Jack long to think it over. He simply had to remember what Daniel looked like a minute ago, bent over, giving Jack everything, trusting Jack completely, radiant and charming and utterly devastating in his beauty.

In a voice that couldn’t even register as a whisper, Jack brushed the words, “I love you too, Danny,” over Daniel’s forehead. 

Something in Daniel melted. It was as if he no longer had a spine. He just went limp in Jack’s arms, burying his face in Jack’s neck, and Jack thought to himself that Dr. Daniel Jackson would never, never have shown Jack his vulnerability like this when they had first met. 

Somewhere along the yellow brick road, over the seven years that they walked side by side, Jack took it upon himself to shelter Daniel, and Daniel began to shoulder Jack. They needed each other. They loved each other. It had taken a long time to admit it. Too long. 

Jack smiled into Daniel’s hair. “So.”

“So?”

“So, maybe next time, I can wear the collar?”

Daniel’s head shot up and his mouth dropped open. Jack grinned.

“Does the idea appeal to you, Dr. Jackson?” Jack raked his gaze along Daniel’s supple, blushing body. “I can see that it does.”

Jack dangled the collar in front of Daniel with a cocky grin, extricated himself from the floor with a patronizing kiss to Daniel’s forehead, and padded—smugly—towards the bedroom.

“Jack?”

Jack stopped when he heard Daniel’s voice not far behind him.

“Bitches crawl.”

Jack’s smile could have split his face as he gracefully slid to his knees on the floor and wound the collar around his neck.


End file.
